


F*** (ver. 1)

by InWayTooManyFandoms



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Masochism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWayTooManyFandoms/pseuds/InWayTooManyFandoms
Summary: whoopsie daisies, Kihyun got captured by the enemy clan. Wonho isn't happy about thisShownu gets to try some things.....A Mafia AU lowkey based off of the Clan series and various other MVs





	F*** (ver. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> this contains a lot of violence so please don't read if it could trigger you, stay safe and look after yourself
> 
> if u decide to read on, buCKLE oN UP
> 
> (its kinda just a long mess?)
> 
> **this has been inspired by various gifs and videos, so let me know if you would like a link to them (they'll probably be nsfw and 18+ given the nature of this fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since the whole work was taking so long, imma update it in chapters

After months of careful planning, Shownu's clan had successfully captured the co-leader of the rival clan. Nu had finally beaten W at something. They had acquired the industry's most prized possesion.

 

The task was led by Shownu's right hand man Jooheon, a trusty friend whom Shownu grown up with since they were toddlers. He was entrusted to bring whoever he thought was best for this task. He brought Yugyeom, JB, and Changkyun along with him.

 

It was easy, almost too easy, to get him.

 

Changkyun and Jooheon were known as the 'IT bros' back in the day. They were the ones who handled the hack into the mainframe, which required painful patience. Patience as in four days, which was actually their second longest hack. The longest took over five days, but maybe it was because they were ~~sucking face~~ multitasking.

 

After infiltrating the system and looping CCTV tapes, Jooheon gave the go signal, JB and Yugeom snuck into the building. Having previously located the goods, they made swift work of travelling there.

 

Upon arrival, they simply slipped a bag, infused with the chloroform found in matricaria maritima flower petals, over his head and held him through the short struggle. He was out like a light. They tied him by his ankles and by his wrists, just in case he recovered conciousness on the journey back.

 

"Target acquired."

 

"Good job. Come back, we're in the van. CCTV will finish looping soon."

 

"Acknowledged."

 

The two carried him out, sneaking past the mass of people loitering around. Finally they regrouped and put him in the back of their van.

 

"Changkyun, good job. Let's go."

 

Jooheon hit the gas pedal and they left the premises.

 

Once they arrived back at their own base, Jooheon dismissed the heavy lifters. That left him and Changkyun to unceremoniously throw the guy into an empty room.

 

…

 

When Kihyun regained his senses, he shook off the bag on top of his head. Once it was off, he blinked rapidly while taking in his surroundings. Four cold grey walls surrounded him, a large door sealing him inside. From what he could make out, mainly the stylisation of the room, Kihyun decided that this room he was in was a hotel room. A very grand hotel room.

 

Albeit an unused hotel room.

 

He coughed loudly, clearing the dust from his lungs. His body ached from the position the ropes left him in. But luckily he had a small pocket knife that he assumed the people who took him failed to spot. After a painstaking amount of time, Kihyun cut through his binds. He sighed happily once he was free.

 

_this probably isn't open, but might as well try_

 

He pulled on the door handle with force. Then fell on the floor.

 

_oh_

 

The door wasn't locked. He wondered out into the corridor.

 

Previously Kihyun worked at the desk, fiddling with technology but mainly with computers. Now he currently works as an assassin, taking money in exchange for lives. The next life he was going to take was the boss of Nu, the people who brought him here.

 

Most of the time when he wasn't on a job, he would be advising Wonho. Though he's not so good with advising himself and following through.

 

_let's get out of here ASAP, they said not to do the task today, just find the location. it's all good i'm being tracked, thanks to my choker. I'll come back another day_

 

After aimlessly walking around, Kihyun found a room where there were blue and purple flowers growing. It reminded him of a photo he saw once. One that showed what their rivals Nu was producing.

 

"Ah, what was it again?" he mumbled to himself. "Oh yeah. It's drugs."

 

_so that was the hype about Blue Moon pills. maybe I will drug the asshole who brought me here after all. why not get it done and dusted?_

 

 _Matricaria maritima flower, high in chloroform. there must've been dyes in the water_ , he muses.

 

Once he found his way back to the main hallway he locates a map that details everything in the building, and most importantly the route to the kitchens.

 

_how handy_

 

He finds his way to the kitchens and makes himself some food. While he is there he makes a cocktail and crushes a pill to put it in the drink.

 

"Let's hope that asshole chokes and dies."

 

_this will do the trick_

 

Kihyun relocates the map to find out where the head of Nu is in this building.

 

  
_top floor, how typical_

 

In any standard scope out, lifts are avoided because of cameras in there, but Kihyun was impatient and used it anyway. Plus he had no earpiece to guide him up the stairs.

 

***some time later after navigating past the enemy and successfully drugging the head***

 

Then locks them alone in a room, with nothing but a camera threatening his clan. Shownu has both of his wrists wrapped together in several layers of duct tape; his body leans uncomfortably against a wooden dining chair. His mouth is stuffed with a baby blue cloth. And if you look closely, there is drool gathering on chin.

 

After all the heavy lifting and adjustments, Kihyun turns on the camera function on Shownu's phone, (which he may have hacked into), the phone is propped procariously on top of the desk. He hits the record button, and waits a little while, to give people the chance to join the live stream.

 

Kihyun awaits for more his clan members to join the stream. While he waits, he reads the comments they leave.

 

***get your ass out of there**

 

***this isn't the plan**

 

***kill that fking bastard for me Ki**

 

He blows a kiss to the camera before logging off and broadcasting it to the rest of the building, where the Nu clan resided he assumed.

 

Once Shownu comes back to full consciousness, Kihyun stops his motions and starts taunting him.

 

"Oh look everyone, your leader is finally awake."

 

He runs a knife dangerously close to his neck. Shownu, despite being drugged and restrained, isn't phased in the slightest and doesn't pay attention to the words that come out of Kihyun's mouth. Instead, his gaze lands on other's face, his eyes tracing the younger's features.

 

_he has a nice side profile_

 

"And just like this he could be dead. Then you would have to obey me instead. And you'd best forget hunting me down sweeties."

 

He drops his hand welding the knife to his side, before turning to look at Shownu. He find himself slightly startled to find Shownu already looking back at him.

 

"So. Where shall we begin?” Kihyun starts, redirecting his line of sight back to the camera. His eyes dance with mischief.

 

Kihyun walks behind Shownu, the knife resting against his bicep.

 

"Maybe a little cut here~"

 

The elder finds it in him to be surprised a little, he thought Kihyun was spouting empty threats.

 

"And another one on top~"

 

From each cut, Shownu winces a little from the sting of an open wound.

 

Kihyun thinks he has the upper hand as he is doing this; but after those two cuts Shownu swiftly breaks the bonds on his wrist and removes the material from his mouth. It doesn't take much effort till he is free.

 

Shownu slams Kihyun chest first into the nearby wall, causing Kihyun to loosen his grip and drop the knife he was holding. Shownu then holds Kihyun's arms above his head, hands wrapped tightly around his wrists. He pulls his arms up, so that the other is standing on his toes.

 

"Why don't we start by teaching you a lesson? Hmmm?" his voice is gruff.

 

Kihyun feigns nonchalance and looks over to where he put the phone, to see that luckily he was still in sight and he might get help.

 

"Eyes on me when I'm talking to you, or do you like having people watching?"

 

_damn it, I forgot I changed the audience. the enemy won't help me. will they?_

 

Shownu flips Kihyun around so they are facing each other. One of Shownu's hands drops from the hold, his fingers come up to wrap themselves around Kihyun's pale neck, pulling his gaze to the older male. Kihyun's bravado is cut off for a short moment, noted by the change in his facial expression. His eyes soften, and his plush lips part open. But he quickly corrects himself, sharpening his glare as Shownu smirks.

 

"Interesting. Is that why you wear a choker? Does this little slut like to be choked?"

 

Kihyun doesn't answer, gritting his teeth with his jaw set tight. He knows he doesn't hold the power anymore, and speaking risks leaking information. On top of that, everyone in the building can see this happening.

 

_oh god everyone_

 

"I said", Shownu presses harder into Kihyun's neck, "does Wonho's slut like being choked?"

 

Kihyun responds with sharp intakes of air, the lack of oxygen start to make him see black spots, like storm clouds over his vision. His blood instead of rising to his head, rushes towards his groin. His hands weakly tug against Shownu's grip.

 

"I'm. Not. His. Sl-" he manages in short breaths, before he gets cut off.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

Shownu closes in around him, looking down into his brown eyes. Any closer and they'd be kissing.

 

He relaxes his hold ever so slightly, but still holding Kihyun's hands too high for it to be comfortable. Shownu's large hands cage Kihyun in, rather than suffocating him. Kihyun desperately fills his lungs with air, breathing in the heady scent of the alpha male.

 

"Not his slut, huh."

 

"I am not a s-"

 

"Really now? Are you going to deny that you are turned on as well? From just me pushing you against this wall?"

 

"I am not turned on", Kihyun angrily spits out. He tries to sound menacing but it's hard when you can't breathe steadily and wobbling.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Shownu uses his knee to pry Kihyun's legs apart, and harshly presses his thigh against the other's crotch. Kihyun lets out a surprised gasp at the contact.

 

"Really?" Shownu tries again, this time rubbing his muscular thigh into Kihyun's hard on.

 

The younger chokes on his spit, before he lets a breathy groan escape him. His hands clench tighter, nails digging into his palm. He curses his body for reacting this way, why did he have to have such masochistic tendencies. His can't even move away because of the awkward postion he is in.

 

"Fuck off." He tries pushing the taller away from him with his body weight, but after a few attempts it is stark clear who the stronger is.

 

"Isn't it funny that you, the number one assassin for W, is here facing off the top assassin for Nu."

 

Kihyun looks surprised that Shownu knew.

 

"Yeah, I did some research on you. To see what I'm up against. You usually do kills quickly, and leave straight away. Why not the same for me?"

 

"This- this time I want people to k- know it's me."

 

"Oh do you. Do you want to know what kind of assassin I am?"

 

He is met with silence.

 

"I get to know the target first, decide if they are worthy of death, and then torture the information out of them. You should know this."

 

"I thought you would be smarter than this. Revenge for him isn't worth anything. And, why are you trying to scare me in the comfort of my own bedroom? I know where everything is, you don't."

 

"Don't you dare talk about him."

 

"Did I hit a sore spot? Don't want me to remind you of your brother?"

 

If they their bodies weren't pressed so flush against each other, Kihyun would've kicked the other's knee by now. But his legs were weak from the pressure of Shownu's leg, the leg that was still rubbing torturously against him.

 

Realising the state he must be in, Kihyun squeezes his eyes shut, his knees mirroring the action. He feels himself getting light headed even though his throat is no longer being constricted.

 

Shownu takes a moment and looks into the camera, "and to those of you slacking off and watching this, get back to work. I'm fine."

 

Shownu kicks away the short knife that Kihyun was using earlier, and holds his wrists together in one hand, and pulls him from the wall. Kihyun stumbles forwards, not expecting the movement. He struggles to pry out of his grasp, as he is led to Shownu's desk.

 

"You see. I have the upper hand, the advantage."

 

He flips the phone over so its no longer recording footage, just sound. Then opens the drawer and takes out some rope.

 

Kihyun's eyes widen as he imagines what he has gotten himself into.

 

"Might have bitten off more than you can chew, Kihyun."

 

"You underestimate me."

**Author's Note:**

> thank youuuu, I'll update soon for yall ♡♡
> 
> until then let me know in the comments or on tumblr what you want to read next!!
> 
> tumblr: mxshowki


End file.
